Cecilia
Cecilia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Cecilia has dark brown hair. She wears a green dress, a black belt, and green shoes with black laces. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She wins to Clover in the first round, wins against Bruna and Maggie in Pepperoni divison semi-finals and finals, and advanced to Semi-finals, before losing to Prudence. 2012: She lost to Peggy in the Jalapeño division. 2013: She lost to Utah in the Hyper Green division. She was placed third along with Connor. 2014: She lost to Shannon in the Keylime division. She was placed third along with Kenji. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (Right, Bottom) *3 peppers (Left, Bottom) *3 onions (Right, Top) *15 minutes *Sliced into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Onion *Mustard *Top bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Brown Rice *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Yum 'N' Ms *Smooth Speed *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Honey *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog in a Regular Bun *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn **Large Lemon Mist **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Green Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Chips **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Purple Burple Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **3 Frosted Onions (Two Cloudberries and a Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Yum & M's *Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Rainbow Gramigna (Fettuccine on other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *7 Cheese Cubes (Nothing on other holidays) *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Yum & M's *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Waffle Cone Wedge, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling (none in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle (none in Thanksgiving) **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Acorn (Round) Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Candy Corn Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips (none in Thanksgiving) *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (right) *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steak *8 Red Peppers *8 Mushrooms *Regular bake *9 slices (square cut) Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 47 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 36 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 57 Unlockable Toppings With Her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Mist. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheese Cubes. Trivia *She is the only female character to have Onionfest as her favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria. Gallery 1522031 1404153453160935 969165515 n.jpg 34.jpg Bandicam 2014-03-12 17-44-21-558.jpg Cecilia.png Cecilia is Great!.png|Edited icon. Ceciliaperfectscoreinnewyear.png Ceciliashirt.jpg|A Cecilia Shirt (made by birds323 on customink.com Division finals.jpg Division winners2.jpg Liacecil.png Papas pastaria wedding - Copy.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Cecilia.png Perfect Pasta for Cecilia.png Picture 27.png Poor Cecilia.png Unlocking cecilia.png|Upon being unlocked. Willow n Cecilia.png|Cecilia talking to a vampire Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png 3rd Place 2014 1.jpg|Cecilia with Poor Kenji in 3rd Place for Keylime Division Cecilia HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png|Cecilia is angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Ceciliaperfect.png|Cecilia loves her perfect wings! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters